Ajit Pai vs Harv/Rap Meanings
This is a page dedicated to the meanings of the lyrics of the ''Ajit Pai vs Harv ''rap battle featured in Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting Part 4. Lyrics Ajit Pai King of the universe - my power is unique! (Ajit Pai begins by telling Harv that he is a god-like figure who can never be beat) Listen here, Harv, I'll leave you scarred for weeks. (Pai gets Harv's attention and tells him to be careful - or there will be concequences.) You're a stupid, dumb abomination of a thing! (Pai insults Harv by saying he is abnormal and not worthy) I own the world now, call me Mr. Ba-Bling! (Pai returns to his point about being a god-like figure, this time saying that he is rich, most likely refering to being rich in power - or having more worth than Harv.) You're a dead meme now - pop back to your grave, (Pai tells Harv that he is a dead meme, or has ran his course - he takes the 'dead meme' name seriously and tells Harv to literally die.) I've already roasted you (Only half way through my stave) (Pai says his job is done in teaching Harv a lesson and that his verse isn't even complete yet.) You should've stayed at home, done a few prank calls, (Pai tells Harv that he should never have begun his journey to find the Peng Ting, and he should do what he is known for - implying that Pai is saying that Harv will never get famous and wealthy.) and wish you never came up to me you fool! (Pai continues his previous line by saying that Harv shouldn't have even apporached him.) Harv I may not be that large, but I know how to rap; (Harv tells Pai that despite his small size and Pai's power - he is still comparable to him.) I'll tell this old potato to go back and not to snap (Harv calls Pai a 'potato' as an implication of the offensive slur 'vegitable', which is used to describe a disabled person rudely. Harv then leads into his next line.) the cables of the American internet. (Harv finishes his previous line, here he references the Killing of Net Neutrality in the United States.) What the hell was that for? You lose a frigging bet? (Harv questions Pai why he killed Net Neutrality - talking to Pai like he is a child. He also asks if it was a bet, saying that it was so stupid that it being a bet is the only plausable reason for what Pai did.) You don't know, how or what respect is, (Harv tells Pai that he has no cares for anyone but himself, and claims Pai has no idea about anything to do with respect.) only because your in for the business! (Harv finishes his line by saying that Pai only knows no respect as he is striving for money and business.) FCC? More like SCP! (FCC is the company that Pai works for, while SCP is a fictional creature containment breach - so here, Harv is comparing the two - calling the FCC a place for monsters/creatures - also refering Pai as a creature doing so.) Fam, you're an autistic version of Mr. Happy. (Harv wraps up his verse by saying that Pai looks like Mr. Happy from Mister Men, only autistic. Harv also calls Pai 'fam', a very casual way of calling for someone on the streets - thus Harv is saying Pai doesn't show any formalness and wealth.) Ajit Pai Enough! I shall not listen to such a vile beast! (Pai cuts Harv off and says that he cannot stand anymore from Harv - also throwing his SCP line back at him, only more explictly,) I'll slice you up and serve you as a good ol' feast! (Pai says that Harv is small in comparison to him - and that he is easy to eat for his size. Pai is also saying that Harv is better dead than alive.) You're so unoriginal! It's just unfunny! (Pai compares the entire Harv series to the YouTube channel 'Sethical', which Memeadon was inspired by, only less funny.) I'll throw you away to somewhere where it's always been sunny! (Pai then says that he'll send Harv to philidelphia, in a reference to the show 'Its always Sunny in Philadelphia', also saying that said show is funnier.) I only show no mercy to those who don't deserve it! (Pai says he will only give mercy to people who deserve it - most likely by delivering a good verse to him. Here he is telling Harv that he doesn't deserve mercy.) You're the most irritating thing to come out of this skit. (Pai starts a new arguement - Harv is annoying. He also breaks the fourth wall in this line, which implies Pai's power.) I'm the OG! First character ever! (Pai says that he came before Harv, and is the original Memeadon character. This is actually innaccurate, as stated later.) Here's the times people've cared for you; never. (Pai ends with one last insult to Harv - simply saying that no one cares for him and no one will care if he disappears like he did between June and November 2018.) Homer Sorry to rain on your parade there Mr. Cheesecake, (Homer buts into the battle in an attempt to end Pai's reign but I'm the one who'll make the L the only thing you take! (An 'L' means a 'loss'. To get an L means to lose. Homer ensures that he is the one to make Pai lose.) You claim you're the original character of the series; (Homer begins to discuss Pai's statement in his previous verse.) but let's not forget who actually founded this series. (Homer was actually the first character in the entire series, and he makes this point.) Your power is beserk; yet I see you flinch. (Homer says that Pai may have a lot of power, but doesn't hold up to using it.) It turns out - you really are a mean one Mr. Grinch! (Homer simply calls Ajit Pai 'The Grinch', a character who is usually known for their moody tone.) You can't accept the fact you've lost this rap, (Homer says that Pai can't stand to the fact that someone like himself has beaten Pai.) and one more thing - plain doughnuts with that? (Homer ends his verse with a reference to 'Plain Doughnuts', the episode they both debuted in - a reference to the line that driven Pai to anger.) Ajit Pai Oh look at you! A fat yellow freak! (Pai insults Homer by dissing his appearence) Scoffing your face with tons of food and drink all week! (Pai elaborates his previous line by saying that the reason for Homer's grotesque appearence is because he doesn't stop eating or drinking.) You should never have come here and plagued your own travels, (Pai warns the group that they made a horrible decision trying to find the Peng Ting, and hints that they will all die.) I'll turn you all to dust like my name was goddamn Thanos! (Thanos is the antagonist from the 2018 film 'Avengers: Infinity War'. At the end of the film; Thanos kills half of the universe - turning them to dust doing so. Here, Pai refers to himself as Thanos to say that he will kill everyone.) Thanos Kirby You called Pai? Listen here - I don't have much time, (Pai gets interrupted by Thanos Kirby, who he says was called by him. Thanos Kirby adds on to say that he will make his verse short.) it's about time that I busted my own rhyme! (Thanos Kirby says that it's his turn to diss Ajit Pai) Time is running short - and I ain't talking me; (Thanos Kirby warns Pai that his verse is nearly done - and then adds a double meaning saying that Pai's time as ruler is also nearly done.) We'll turn to dust? Oh you just wait and see... (Thanos Kirby references Pai's previous line - and then turns the statement onto Pai.) Category:Peng Ting Category:Harv Category:Ajit Pai Category:Homer Category:Thanos Kirby Category:Season 1